A Change of Fate
by iammrquacky
Summary: Chip of the old block love story, RRBZ join school and stuff... Romance and more...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any one of the characters of PPGZ, only the narrator.**

**Narrator's POV (point of view)**

Three boys were walking down a dark allyway laughing ang giggling as I watched them from a rooftop of a house.

"That was priceless!" the red one with the cap blurted out searching for breath.

"Yeah! Did you see the look on that old hags's face?!" The green one said falling to the ground in a heap of laughter dropping a black pen.

"Wait I still have a picture on my camera! Here look!" The blue one said showing a picture which apparently looked like an old lady with a drawn on mustache.

I looked up as a drop of rain splashed onto my nose. I always loved the dark, gloomy rain. I love it when it soaks my dark brown hair, dripping onto my skin in a soothing pattern, being a friend when I am alone.

Back down the blue one has jumped onto a garbage bag and using it as a couch.

"ARGH! Rain! again!?" He groaned like a child as I rolled my eyes.

"Deal with it Boomer! we have to find shelter, I don't wanna go camp with that smelly monkey in his so called house again..." Yelled the green one.

"As much as I hate to say it he's right! We have to find shelter."

The so called 'Boomer' just crossed his arms and pouted. The other brothers started walking out of the allyway while the blue one stayed and looked around. He spotted me and narrowed his eyes as I panicked and quickly hid behind a chimney. Boomer quickly picked up a rock and threw it missing me.

"HEY!" He shouted up to me, I didn't respond still hiding behind the chimney.

The cap guy looked back and shouted at Boomer and said, "What are you doing?! You know you can't catch rats!"

"Brick, there's a person up there!"

"So?! Maybe it was a trick of light, noron!Now let's get out of here!"

**Mojo's POV**

*sniff*

I SMELL ORANGES! They have to be here somewhere, Mojo!

*sniff*

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Hmmm, the smell of oranges is coming from the door?

I opened the door not to find a bundle of oranges tied together in a beautiful package just for Mojo, but a stupid child services guy! Mojo! What's this? He's carrying a basket of oranges?!

"Hello, Mojo! I've come to talk about your sons! You see all kids were meant to start school Junior Highschool around this age after all they are 13? According to what you answered of course!"

I was just staring at the wonderful basket of oranges in his hand begging me to eat them, Mojo...

"You see if you convince your sons to go to school you'll get this basket of oranges and a banana! deal?"

"DEAL! MOJO!'

"What is this about school monkey?" Asked Butch at the doorway.

I told him the wonderful news," You're going to school and I'm getting oranges Mojo!"

"WHAT?!" Cried my boys tackling me to the ground,

"NO WAY IN HELL!" said Brick,

"It's already been decided" smiled the child service guy,

Brick went out to punch him and slipped on a banana peel.

Silly Brick... Sillly, silly Brick...

I laughed at him while finishing my banana.

Brick looked ready to kill anything in his path, Mojo, but he won't hit me, after all I am his mama, mojo.

Then Boomer said, "Maybe we should try school out," He got an evil look on his face which scared me, Mojo, and said "We can bully others, am I right?"

"Yeah we should try it out, Boomers right" Butch said,

"Good, you shall start tomorow!" grinned the child service guy and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Momoko's POV**

"Oi! (hey!) Kaoru! Miyako! Over here!" I waved them over in the caffeteria.

"Finally early I see?" Kaoru remarked.

"Pff, When was I ever late?" I shot back.

"Well there was yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the..." Miyako answered before I put a hand on her mouth to stop her from embaressing me even more.

"Let's just eat already," Kaoru said, slumping on her chair and unboxing her lunch, "I gotta eat up for soccer practice today."

"So guys, I was thinking, maybe we could sign up for the new student tour thing." I said camly.

"The one where where we get to tour the students around? I was thinking to sign up but I'm busy this week..." Miyako replied,

"Why would I waste my time on some new students, when I could be practicing for football?" Kaoru joined in, "I'll pass."

"So that means your free to join right?"

"That's not what I said!"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

We all groaned but we did the drill, up to the roof, transformed... Missing Lunch more than ever before...

_**later**_

**Standbyer's POV**

That damn monkey and his robots are it again! Getting angry for no reason, and damaging city property!

At least there are the powerpuffs... but they still break everything, for example, they broke my car last week whilst fighting the gang greens, and it was new! Hopefully this one won't get hit too...

"You will all see what its like to be tripped! Mojo!" He said, shooting shoelace-like tenticles causing many people to fall on their faces,

"Hold it there Mojo!" I looked back and there were the Powerpuff Girls Z in a heroic pose.

**Buttercup's POV **

"You just never get it do you?" I sighed,

"It's not very nice to trip people on purpose, and you should know better, Mojo!" Bubbles said,

"AAH! WHATEVER! I'M HUNGRY!" Blossom exclaimed, looking ready to beat him too the ground.

"As I said in episode 3, Everyone knows, you cannot enter a battle on an empty stomache, Mojo!" Mojo mocked from inside the machine,

"Apple Pie Shoot!" Blossom exclaimed sending her yo-yo to attack the robot tipping it over.

"See! You have done nothing, Mojo!" Said Mojo unaware he was tipped over. He sent more tenticles at us, unbalancing the machine even further.

"Graviton Drive!" I hit a tenticle with my mallet causing it to malfunction.

"Bubbles Champagne!" Bubbles hit the wierd machine and it fell over a huge lake startling many people.

The tenticles on the other hand, were falling one by one, causing destruction. One falling on a red car.

"No! My car! Not again!" A man said falling onto his knees looking at the tenticle .

"We better get back, or else we'll miss class, let alone lunch" Miyako exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boomer's POV **

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Five more minutes..."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting as the sunlight hit my face.

*_Yawn*_

Wait... We don't have an alarm clock,

I looked to my left, and there it was... An alarm clock reading seven o'clock,

"Well, now we have one." I muttered to myself,

"Have one, what?" Butch asked, stretching, surprising me,

"Nothing"

_BEEP BEEP BEE-_

It was silenced by Brick who hit the snooze button in his sleep.

"Argh!" Yelled Brick,

Oh look there was a Lego, that we stole from a little girl, on the snooze button, now stuck to Brick's hand... I _wonder_ who could have put it there, I looked at Butch,

"DAMN IT!"

Brick's in his 'Morning Mood', no wait he's always in that mood...

"Rise and shine, Red Head, today's the day"

"Wha?"

"First day at school, I'm curious to see how this plays out."

"Oh yeah..."

This is gonna be one heck of a day... (_**dun dun DUN)**_

**Kaoru's POV** (The previous day [stalling how rude of me!])

"Thanks for signing up for the - watcha call it again?" A higher-grade student asks boredly,

"Our pleasure!" Momoko grins as we walked away,

"More like your pleasure" I muttered as she elbowed me in the stomach,

"Cheer-up, will ya! It might be some cute boys, for all we know!" she says in her 'Boy-Obsessed' way, "Plus, you can take this as 'Returning the Favor' since I always come to your soccer matches"

"To see the boys of course, and cheer for the opposite side 'because they have the" I gagged " cuter boys'."

"Not true! Ok, maybe a little true... But still! I come to them!" She yelled at me, crossing her arms and sucking on a random lollipop.

She frowned all the way to English and we took our separate seats.

"Alright students who haven't done the Homework?"


End file.
